Ze End
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Méta-fic. Crack-fic. "Il atterrit droit sur Dean du futur. Le choc fut terrible quand il se cogna dans ces quatre-vingt-cinq kilos de muscles. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouvait dans la poussière, une poigne de fer le maintenant par le col, un flingue collé contre la tempe." SUITE POSTÉE. Le premier chapitre se lit comme un OS indépendant.
1. OS

**Bon anniversaire, Papa ! Tu m'as demandé de te ramener Misha Collins de Vancouver mais le kidnapping est illégal, à la place voici une petite fic sur un de tes épisodes préférés.**

**Note pour les lecteurs : Ce chapitre se lit comme un OS indépendant. **

* * *

**Ze End.**

Nous commencions toujours à regarder _Supernatural_ très tard le soir, plongés dans le noir, enfoncés tous les deux bien confortablement au fond du canapé du salon. Moi je restais toujours bien calée contre le dossier, ma bouteille de Coca Cola à la main, emmitouflée dans une couverture pour lutter contre la peur même les chaudes nuits d'été où j'étouffais dessous. Mais mon père... c'était une toute autre histoire. Il laissait ses émotions transparaître dans sa posture. Bien vite dès que l'intrigue commençait à se nouer, il se redressait. Puis se penchait vers la télévision. Enfin arrivé à la moitié de l'épisode il était assis tout au bord du canapé. Nous regardions ce soir là "The End" pour la seconde fois...

Inutile de dire qu'au moment du climax, tout son corps était tendu vers l'écran. Il était totalement absorbé par l'histoire. Il respirait difficilement, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Ses fesses étaient à peine posées sur le canapé, tout son corps était tendu, on aurait dit qu'il allait bondir pour aller sauver Castiel. Il grogna quand le Dean de 2009 s'offusqua face au Dean de 2014 "Cas' aussi ?"

A cet instant précis, je le vis bondir du canapé, s'élancer vers la télévision et disparaître dedans.

-Papa !

* * *

Patrick atterrit droit sur Dean du futur. Le choc fut terrible quand il se cogna dans ces quatre-vingt-cinq kilos de muscles. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouvait dans la poussière, une poigne de fer le maintenant par le col, un flingue collé contre la tempe.

-QUI ES-TU ?

Sous le choc, Patrick se rendit compte que Dean s'adressait à lui en anglais, mais il lisait des sous-titres français qui s'affichaient automatiquement sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

-Je ne suis pas un zombie ! Répondit-il en anglais parfait, avec des sous-titres aussi.

Parler en anglais et avoir des sous-titres fut ce qui lui parut le plus étrange de prime abord. Être menacé par un Dean Winchester de monde post-apocalyptique totalement à cran était bizarrement plus facile à accepter, peut-être parce qu'il était à fond dans l'épisode.

Oh nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu..._ Il était dans l'épisode !_

-D'où est-il sorti ? Demanda Dean 2009, arme dégainée, scrutant les environs autour d'eux.

-Réponds ! Ordonna l'autre Dean d'une voix dure.

Ses yeux étaient froids et meurtriers...Patrick se demanda s'il allait réussir à parler. Pourtant les mots s'échappèrent en flot incontrôlable de sa bouche.

-Je m'appelle Patrick, je suis humain, ne me tuez pas, j'ai des infos !

La poigne se desserra légèrement, assez pour le laisser parler sans l'étouffer et Patrick continua précipitamment, comme si sa vie en dépendait car... sa vie en dépendait.

-Dean, tu as perdu toute humanité depuis que Sam est mort ! Tu es devenu tellement insensible que tu penses même à envoyer ton ange au casse-pipe ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Demanda Patrick sous le choc de ce qu'il disait, se rendant compte au fur et à mesure que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il fallait dire.

Il ne vit même pas venir le coup. Dean lui décolla une mandale. Sa tête résonna quelque secondes, il vit le Dean du passé se précipiter vers eux et attraper le bras de son double.

-Ça va pas non ! Le cogne pas, il faut qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait et pourquoi il est là ! En plus il a parfaitement raison !

Dean du futur se dégagea du Dean du passé, et sans considération pour l'état de Patrick, le remit sur pieds brutalement. Il le lâcha, mais le garda en joue.

-Ok, dis ce que tu as à dire.

Patrick avala difficilement sa salive. Les yeux de ce Dean-là le vrillaient jusqu'au plus profond de sa poitrine. Il avait toujours du mal à respirer et il était endolori.

-Déjà, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais là. J'étais en train de regarder la télé avec ma fille, je viens de 2015. Je dois être censé vous avertir, oui, c'est cela, murmura-t-il avant de reprendre de plus belle : Il ne faut surtout pas que tu essaie de tuer Lucifer, Dean ! Le Colt ne marche pas sur les archanges, tu vas te faire tuer !

-Je n'y crois pas. Qui me prouve que ce que tu dis est vrai ?

-Je viens d'arriver de nulle part et je connais votre histoire, ça ne suffit pas ?

-Mon histoire est connue du moindre petit démon des croisements...

-Ça vaut le coup de prendre ce qu'il dit en considération, intervint Dean du passé en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son double dans un geste apaisant. On remballe ton plan foireux et on se tire tant qu'on le peut. On réfléchira à un autre plan. Je suis là maintenant, deux Dean Winchester peuvent bien sauver le monde.

-NON ! Tonna Dean du futur. Ça fait quatre ans que je suis à la recherche du Colt, ça a été incroyablement difficile, et maintenant Lucifer est enfin à portée de main, une occasion comme celle-là ne se présentera plus jamais. Je vais tuer le Diable, et je vais le faire aujourd'hui !

-C'est du suicide ! S'exclama Patrick ! Si tu es désespéré au point de plus pouvoir continuer sans Sam, vas-y, mais n'entraîne pas les autres dans ton délire ! Je vous jure que je dis la vérité, le Colt ne peut pas tuer Lucifer.

-Je le crois. Déclara Dean 2009. De toute façon je ne peux pas te laisser les envoyer à la mort déclara-t-il, déterminé, à son double. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-DEAN ATTENTION ! S'exclama soudain Patrick, se souvenant de la suite de l'épisode.

Mais trop tard... Dean du passé s'écroula par terre. L'autre Dean se tourna vers lui.

-Si tu étais vraiment au courant du futur, tu aurais dû voir venir celle-là...

Puis il lui décocha à lui aussi un coup de poing.

* * *

Quand Patrick se réveilla, il était allongé dans les feuilles mortes, un goût ferreux de sang dans la bouche. Tout son corps lui faisait mal... _Supernatural_ n'était décidément pas une série pour les mauviettes... Il avait réussi à se retrouver par terre deux fois, frappé, et assommé en moins de cinq minutes ! Il fit une grimace en pensant que sa chemise serait foutue s'il ne rattrapait pas très rapidement les tâches de boue au savon d'Alep. Quoique la faire tremper une nuit dans de l'eau froide avec du gros sel suffirait peut-être...

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Dean allongé juste à côté de lui. Il se mit à quatre pattes et avança laborieusement jusqu'à lui. Il se mit à le secouer.

-Dean ! Dean il faut que tu te réveille. C'est peut-être pas trop tard pour t'arrêter !

Dean secoua la tête et se redressa. Mais à ce moment là les coups de feu dans l'immeuble commencèrent.

-NON ! Hurla Patrick ! L'ANGE !

-Cas'... murmura Dean en se mettant debout.

Il se mit à courir, Patrick se releva tant bien que mal. Il le vit ralentir puis s'arrêter devant l'immeuble illuminé de coups de feu, et obliquer vers les jardins. Il piqua un sprint pour rattraper le chasseur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru. Il arriva à bout de souffle pour voir Sam... Jared... non, Lucifer dans son costume immaculé de Bar-mitsvah se retourner lentement vers Dean. Il venait de briser la nuque de Dean du futur sous son pied.

-Oh... Bonjour Dean.

Les éclairs déchiraient le ciel sombre. Le vent faisait voler les feuilles. Le tonnerre grondait. Patrick derrière Dean n'en menait déjà pas large, quand Lucifer fixa son attention sur lui. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer sous son regard. L'expression sur le visage de Sam était exaspérée.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ? Il va gâcher notre petite conversation...

Patrick recula lentement, commença à partir. Lucifer leva le bras et lança sa main ouverte vers lui, comme pour le pousser. Un souffle gigantesque le percuta aussitôt. Il s'envola dans les airs, puis la couleur disparut...

* * *

Son dos frappa quelque chose, il s'enfonça dans son canapé, et sous la violence du choc eut le souffle coupé. Le canapé entrainé par son poids glissa de plusieurs mètres sur le carrelage et percuta la table du salon dans un fracas assourdissant.

Je regardais mon père, en nage, couvert de boue, de poussière et de morceaux de feuilles mortes et de brindilles, avachi dans le canapé. J'étais juste à côté de la télé, regardant Lucifer lever la main vers lui, et une seconde après j'avais senti son corps fendre l'air à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

-Alors ? Demandais-je.

Il me répondit du tac au tac.

-Je me suis pissé dessus.

-Quand ?

-Quand je me suis retrouvé avec le flingue de Dean braqué sous le nez, voilà quand ! C'est un malade ce type !

-Surtout celui de 2014... Heu... non mais en s'en fout ! Comment t'as fait pour aller dans l'épisode ? Tu es passé dans la télé, et après je te voyais à l'écran, et je savais pas quoi faire, tu m'entendais pas quand je t'appelais, j'ai mis sur pause, mais j'osais pas pas reculer, et...

Je me retournais brusquement vers la télé et mis sur pause.

-Comme ça on pourra vérifier.

-Je sais pas comment j'ai fait. Aucune idée. Remets la lecture pour voir.

On vit la fin de l'épisode se dérouler comme si mon père n'avait jamais été dedans.

-Tu peux remettre les passages où j'étais ?

-T'as pas peur de retourner dedans ?

-...

-On sait que j'en sortirai dans le pire des cas. Lucifer avait pas l'air content de me voir.

-Et il avait l'air de savoir que ce n'était pas normal...

Je fis un retour rapide, et nous constatâmes avec surprise qu'il n'y avait aucun changement. C'était le bon vieux "The End" de _Supernatural_ saison 5.

-T'es pas dedans...

-Bien sûr que je suis pas dedans vu que je suis là avec toi !

-Mais comment t'as fait pour aller dans _Supernatural_ ? En plus c'est genre la PIRE série où tu pouvais aller ! PERSONNE n'a envie d'aller dans _Supernatural_ ! M'énervai-je.

-Ne crie pas, j'en sais rien moi... Je voulais pas que l'ange de Dean meurt, peut-être ?

-Castiel, c'est Castiel l'ange ! Tu peux même l'appeler Cas'. Retiens son nom une bonne fois pour toutes bon sang !

-J'ai pas réussi à le sauver... J'ai rien réussi à faire du tout en fait.

-Mais ÉVIDEMMENT que t'as pas réussi à le sauver, TOUT LE MONDE MEURT DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE SÉRIE PAPA ! C'est pour ça que c'est la DERNIÈRE série dans laquelle il faut aller ! Et c'est le DERNIER épisode où il faut aller ! La fin du monde avec des zombies, Lucifer, l'APOCALYPSE ! En plus t'es complètement CON d'avoir tout sorti à Dean version tueur psychopathe comme ça ! T'as AUCUNE NOTION DE SURVIE ! Tu tiendrais pas TROIS MINUTES dans _Supernatural_ !

-La preuve que si... j'y suis allé et je suis encore en vie !

-... Nan mais... Je sais pas comment t'as fait... t'arrives même pas à regarder les scènes où il y a du sang.

-Parle pour toi ! Tu passes tous les épisodes avec ta couverture sur la tête !

-Peut-être, mais moi j'ai regardé tous les épisodes sans détourner les yeux, alors que toi tu te caches les yeux où tu les fermes dès que c'est un tout petit peu gore ! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même... Bon, lève-toi du canapé, on va nettoyer tout ça.

Je m'avançais vers lui et le secouais par les épaules "Aller lève-toi, lève-toi, lève-toi !" de plus en plus violemment...

* * *

Patrick sentait des mains sur ses épaules...

-Réveille-toi Papa, réveille-toi !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu t'en endormi sur mon lit, et là j'aimerais bien dormir mais tu ronfles et tu prends toute la place.

Patrick se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi en regardant _Supernatural_ dans la chambre de sa fille.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois endormi devant "The End" ! C'est un des meilleurs épisodes de la série !

**The End...**

* * *

**Au final c'est à cause de ce que tu as dit sur Castiel sur CET épisode que je suis partie au Canada... "Castiel Beatnik". Foutu épisode...**

**Note pour les lecteurs : Mon père a tellement aimé qu'il m'a réclamé une suite, qui se passerait dans une réalité où ce n'était pas un rêve !**


	2. Chapter 2

Notes aux lecteurs : mon père a beaucoup aimé le premier opus il y a un an, et m'a réclamé une suite que j'ai écrite dans le mois suivant. Rassurez-vous ce ne sera pas un chapitre par an, mais vous comprendrez que le temps qui s'écoule dans la fic est lié à ce qui se passe dans la réalité...

Ps : J'ai été à une convention Supernatural ce week-end et Travis Aaron Wade, qui joue Cole Trenton dans la saison 10 de a offert à mon père sa plaque militaire de Marine...  
Donc la plaque que Cole à autour du cou quand vous regardez Supernatural, elle est actuellement sur le bureau de mon père.

ça vous est déjà arrivé d'attendre un an pour offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un en espérant que ça lui fasse très plaisir, et qu'un gars que vous connaissez pas se pointe avec THE SUPER CADEAU DE LA MORT QUI TUE ! Le truc hyper rare, que vous n'auriez jamais pu offrir à la personne et que d'ailleurs personne n'aurait pu ? Bien, vous connaissez mon état d'esprit actuel...

* * *

Quoiqu'il en soit, voici mon cadeau pas terrible... **BON ANNIVERSAIRE PAPA !**

* * *

**Veuillez considérer que le chapitre précédent n'était pas un rêve, mais bien la réalité ! **

* * *

**Chapitre Deux :**

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir y retourner ?

-J'ai pas le choix, je suis au courant de ce qui va se passer, je dois les aider.

-Ce sont des personnages imaginaires, tu sais ?

-Non, ce sont de vraies personnes, je les ai rencontrées... Ils existent vraiment.

-C'est vrai que ça change la donne...

Litany et son père passèrent un long moment à réfléchir à la question, sans se regarder, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis Patrick déclara à propos de Castiel :

-Il faut que j'empêche l'ange de devenir méchant après la saison 5 ! S'il y a bien quelque chose que je doive faire, c'est ça.

-C'est vrai que c'est la seule période où tu puisses être utile sans trop te mettre en danger. Le début de la saison 6... Sans pouvoirs particuliers les saisons précédentes, tu ne ferais que les gêner. Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu n'es pas de taille à résoudre l'Apocalypse tout seul.

-Je sais bien...

Il repensa à Lucifer : il avait rencontré le Diable en personne !

-Je ne suis certes pas de taille à affronter Lucifer ou qui que ce soit.

-C'est à dire que te pisser dessus ça servira pas à grand chose...

-Oh, lache-moi avec ça !

Litany s'esclaffa d'un rire bien lourd. Elle avait besoin de décompresser après la peur qu'elle avait eue.

-Mais la dernière fois c'est Lucifer qui t'a fait renvoyer, apparemment. Comment tu comptes revenir cette fois-ci ?

-Je demanderai à l'ange quand tout sera réglé. Après tout c'est Zacharia qui a envoyé Dean dans le futur dans "The End", je pense que l'ange est tout à fait en mesure de me renvoyer.

-Mouais... c'est risqué : des voyages dans le temps il peut le faire, mais un changement d'univers, c'est particulier...

-Tu n'auras qu'à rembobiner la cassette et je repasserais par l'écran de la télé.

-C'est un DVD Papa ! Et puis si ça marche pas, tu seras coincé pour toujours dans _Supernatural_...

-Il y a toujours quelque chose qui fonctionne dans les séries ! C'est le Deus-ex-Machina.

-Je suis dubitative là-dessus. En plus c'est pas vraiment une série, c'est aussi la réalité...

-Au pire je serais avec Sam et Dean, ce sont des chasseurs super doués : il ne peut rien m'arriver.

-Mon cul ! Ils arrêtent pas de faire des conneries ! Y en a plus d'un qui est mort et ils étaient là "oh ben j'aurais pas cru". Suivre les frères Winchester c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire buter dans cette série ! Ne serait-ce que leur parler ! Alors ne t'avise même pas de faire copain-copain avec eux compris ? Encore heureux que tu ne puisses pas flirter avec Sam, il préfère les petites brunettes...

-Ahah, je suis mort de rire.

-Non, mais plus sérieusement : si ça foire et que Castiel ne te répond pas, surtout, tu ne vas pas voir Dean ! Encore moins Sam sans âme et le clan Campbell : reste éloigné, tu te colles dans un coin et j'essaie de te ramener, et si ça ne marche pas tu prends un avion pour la France.

-Et si je tombe sur un double de moi ne connaissant pas la série ?

-... Tu te renseignes un peu avant ! Regarde si on existe dans cet univers là avant de changer de pays.

-Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui y vas ? Après tout tu as traversé l'Amérique du Nord trois fois et tu connais beaucoup mieux la série que moi.

-Oui, mais c'est toi qui peux y aller jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça veut bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Et en plus c'est _ta_ série préférée contrairement à moi... Et puis qui va nourrir le chat ?

-Il va falloir trouver un moment dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 6 où on ne voit pas Dean.

-Ok, on va voir ça.

Patrick et sa fille s'installèrent. La jeune femme mit le DVD correspondant dans le lecteur et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son père.

-Donc tu dois convaincre Castiel de rompre son pacte avec Crowley et de demander de l'aide à Dean comme il aurait dû faire ok ?

-C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas apparaître immédiatement après la fin de la saison 5... Quand Castiel n'a pas encore passé son pacte avec Crowley.

-Oui et non... si Crowley ne lui avait pas fait une avance d'âme, il se serait fait exploser par Raphaël.

-C'est vrai... il a pas de chance cet ange !

-... C'est parce qu'il a fait copain-copain avec les Winchester ! Tu vois que c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Tu vas être en danger si tu vas les voir !

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Je n'irais pas voir Dean, ça te va ? De toute façon, il va encore me frapper, merci bien...

-C'est celui complètement taré du futur avec les zombies qui t'as frappé. Celui-là t'a défendu, tu as la mémoire courte ! S'exclama Litany, offusquée : elle était la première à pointer les défauts de Dean, mais quand il faisait quelque chose de correct, elle ne supportait pas qu'il soit critiqué.

-C'est vrai... J'aimerais bien voir Crowley, remarque.

-Tu veux le voir dans son petit tablier blanc ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-ça va pas non ?! C'est un démon et en plus c'est le roi de l'enfer ! T'as 100% de chance de le voir en tablier de cuisine si tu essaies de le voir parce qu'il va te torturer pour savoir d'où tu sors tes informations ! Et je suis pas sûre que Castiel interviendra pour te sauver...

-ça va... je l'aime bien ce personnage c'est tout...

-Ce n'est pas un personnage ! Il existe réellement comme tu l'as dit ! Et en vrai il est super dangereux ! Tu restes loin de lui. D'ailleurs pour Castiel je me demande si tu ferais pas mieux de te faire passer pour Dieu...

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est logique : il suivrait ton conseil comme un ordre et ça expliquerait ton omniscience.

-Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir me faire passer pour Dieu... Et puis s'il s'en aperçoit je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure. En plus je vais l'appeler parce que je ne sais pas où le trouver, et aussi lui demander de me ramener... Si j'étais Dieu, je pourrais faire tout ça tout seul.

-C'est vrai que c'est con. Laisse tomber. Si je me souviens bien, le monstre de cet épisode c'est un Djin donc c'est à ce moment là que tu devras traverser l'écran pour ne pas tomber sur Dean. Tu partiras avec un couteau en argent trempé dans du sang d'agneau pour plus de sécurité.

-Un couteau trempé dans du sang d'agneau ? Un Djin ? Attends, attends... ça a l'air plus dangereux que de tomber sur Dean ça !

-Normalement tu devrais gérer, tu n'attaques pas le Djin, tu arrives quand le plan caméra est large et tu t'enfuis aussitôt !

Ils lancèrent l'épisode 1 de la saison 6. Pendant la chanson d'intro, on voit Dean se réveiller dans le lit avec Lisa, à ce moment là, la vieille chatte de la maison vient marcher devant la télé, et s'étira.

-Il a pas l'air bien... dit Patrick.

-Comment ça il a pas l'air bien ? Il a l'air en forme !

-Je parlais de Dean...

-Ah ! Désolée, je croyais que tu parlais du chat. Je m'inquiétais mais elle pète le feu comme un petit chaton, hein, mon bijou ?

-Miaou ! répondit le chat.

Après l'intro, Litany décida de passer l'épisode en accéléré pour trouver un moment sans Dean.

-Mais c'est pas vrai... il est dans TOUS les plans ?

-C'est le héros. Et comme il n'y a pas Sam...

-Elle est vraiment centrée sur Dean cette saison 6.

Litany exaspérée poussa l'avance rapide à fond.

-Mais il arrive quand ce putain de Djin ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Il chasse quoi là ?

-Je sais pas... ah. Un petit chien, un Chihuahua, apparemment.

-C'est trop ridicule.

-La veste aussi... mon Dieu je me souvenais de la veste, mais je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était en velours marron !

-Elle est bien sa veste, protesta Patrick.

-Mais en velours côtelé ! C'est pas du tout son style.

-N'empêche qu'elle est bien ! Je dirais pas non moi...

-Ah non ! Je t'interdis d'aller voir Dean pour lui piquer sa veste ! D'ailleurs elle t'ira sûrement pas !

-Pourquoi pas ? La couleur est classique, ça se marie avec tout...

-Je parle pas de la couleur. Elle sera sûrement trop grande pour toi. Il fait une tête de plus que toi Jensen, et il est plus baraqué.

Patrick se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans la canapé en croissant les bras.

-Tu fais la gueule ?

-Non.

-Tu sais que Misha est plus grand que toi hein ?

-C'est pas vrai ?!

-Si ! Il fait un mètre quatre-vingt. Ils sont tous super grands dans ce casting, mais avec Jared au milieu ça se voit pas trop bien.

-J'aurais jamais cru.

-C'est parce que tout le monde a l'air petit à côté de Jared... En plus Castiel fait petit chibi.

-Petit quoi ?

-Chibi. C'est japonnais, en gros ça veut dire qu'il est mignon et petit.

-Oh. Oui. Si on veut.

-Arrête il est trop chou Castiel !

-Ouais ouais ! Remets lecture on va pas y passer la nuit !

Ils avancèrent encore dans l'épisode.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait Azazel dans cet épisode !

Patrick et sa fille se lancèrent à partir de se moment là dans un concert de "Je ne me souvenais pas de ça !" "Moi non plus !" qui dura plusieurs minutes.

-AH ! Sam ! Il apparaît à ce moment là ! Je m'en souvenais pas du tout !

-Du coup je ne peux pas arriver avant que Dean ne sache que Sam est vivant...

-ça ne change rien à la donne vu que tu es censé contacter Castiel et uniquement Castiel !

-Oui oui. Ça va j'ai compris, pas la peine de me bassiner !

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à finir l'épisode.

-Ok... donc en gros Dean est présent tout le temps dans cet épisode ! Et il y a Sam sans âme en prime, tu peux pas te permettre de leur tomber sur le paletot.

-Mets le deuxième pour voir.

Ils regardèrent le deuxième épisode presque entièrement en avance rapide, avec quelques pauses en lecture normale, attérés de voir Dean faire partie de toutes les scènes aussi.

-Il est à qui ce bébé ? Demanda Patrick.

-Tu te souviens pas ?

-Non ça fait deux ans : je me souviens de rien !

Après la déception du deuxième épisode, ils s'acharnèrent encore, et mirent le troisième en route :

-Arg ! C'est dans celui-là qu'il appellent Castiel ! C'est une catastrophe ! S'exclama Litany en voyant Dean invoquer l'ange.

-On a peut-être manqué des passages courts où Sam et Dean ne sont pas présents ?

-Faudrait qu'on regarde les épisodes en entiers... moi non plus je ne me souviens pas bien. Ça fait trop longtemps. Mais on en est au début de la saison 3 de notre deuxième visionnage de _Supernatural_. Ça fait trop bizarre de voir la saison 6.

-Honnêtement je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qui se passe non plus dans les autres.

-... Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit à Castiel ?

-Bah ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, là.

-C'est à dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit à Castiel ?

-Je sais pas moi ! Ce que tu as dit de Crowley !

-... Super. Tu sais même pas ce que tu lui aurais dit ?

Litany éteignit la télé rageusement et rangea le DVD dans son coffret.

-Je crois qu'on est bons pour se retaper la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 6 avant de t'envoyer à l'aventure !

-Ce serait mieux...

-Bon, de toute façon tout est dans le passé, pas la peine de se dépêcher... en revanche, comme tu connais des chasseurs, tu pourrais leur demander des armes à feu dont ils ne se servent pas, histoire que tu ne partes pas sans être armé ?

-Je ne connais pas de chasseurs moi ! Il n'y a pas de monstres dans notre monde... enfin je crois...

-... Non mais... des chasseurs chasseurs !

-Des chasseurs chasseurs ?

-Des gars qui vont dégommer des Bambi le dimanche matin dans les bois !

-Aaah... ah oui. Je vais me renseigner.

-Je sens que ces prochains mois vont être longs, très longs...

_**A suivre... **_

* * *

Notes : Tous ces dialogues sont des dialogues réels : mon père et moi avons regardé les épisodes dans un optique "si ma fic était la réalité, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?"  
Et oui : mes parents sont fans de Supernatural, et aussi tarés que moi.


End file.
